1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector with overmolded and snap locked pieces.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,171 discloses an electrical connector with an overmolded housing member. Electrical contacts are inserted into a first housing member and then a second housing member is molded onto the first housing member and the electrical contacts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,952 discloses overmolding a housing piece on a pre-molded connector structure. Electrical connectors are also known as in the art, such as a ModJack(trademark) electrical connector sold by FCI USA, Inc. of Etters, Pa. under the part number 66467-001, which comprises a first subassembly having a first housing member and electrical contacts which is fixedly inserted into a receiving area of a second housing member. There also exists in the art an electrical connector known as a Serial ATA connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals. The Serial ATA connector standard generally calls for a receptacle with a general L shaped receiving area and, electrical spring contacts on one side of a leg of the general L shaped receiving area.
Problems exists with manufacturing Serial ATA electrical connectors. There is a desire to manufacture Serial ATA connectors with the use of overmolding technology.
Overmolding of housing pieces can result in more precise manufacturing of electrical connector tolerances and, can reduce the cost of electrical connector manufacturing. However, the shape of a Serial ATA connector makes the use of overmolding technology difficult. In addition, a potential problem with the use of overmolding technology in an electrical connector receptacle is the problem of flash blow by into a receiving area intended to receive a mating electrical connector. Flash blow by could possibly block a portion of the receiving area thereby producing a defective electrical connector.
There is a desire to produce a receptacle electrical connector with the use of overmolding technology which is relatively easy to over mold an outer housing (forming a receptacle receiving area) onto a contact and housing subassembly to produce a substantially unitary structure. There is also a desire to produce a receptacle electrical connector with the use of overmolding technology having a reduced risk of flash blow by into a mating connector receiving area. There is also a desire to produce such receptacle electrical connectors as Serial ATA connectors.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector is provided comprising a contact wafer having at least one electrical contact connected to a first housing piece; a second housing piece having a contact wafer receiving area with snap lock latching surfaces, and a third housing piece overmolded onto rear ends of the first and second housing pieces. The first housing piece is snap lock inserted into the contact wafer receiving area and forms a seal between the first and second housing pieces. The seal between the first and second housing pieces substantially prevents flash blow by between the first and second housing pieces of material that forms the third housing piece as the third housing piece is overmolded onto the first and second housing pieces.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector is provided comprising a first outer housing member having a general L shaped connector receiving slot extending into a first end of the first outer housing member and a contact module receiving area at a rear end of the L shaped slot; a contact module located in the contact module receiving area, and a second outer housing member overmolded onto a rear end of the first outer housing member and onto a rear end of the contact module. The contact module comprises at least one electrical contact and a housing piece overmolded onto the contact. overmolding of the housing piece of the contact module on the contact forms a seal between the housing piece and the contact to prevent material of the second outer housing member from flowing through the contact module between the contact and the housing piece during overmolding of the second outer housing member.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of manufacturing an electrical connector is provided comprising steps of overmolding a housing piece onto at least one electrical contact to form an electrical contact module, the housing piece forming a seal around the contact; snap lock mounting the electrical contact module into a receiving area in a first outer housing member; and overmolding a second outer housing member onto the first outer housing member and the electrical contact module. The seal between the contact and the housing piece of the contact module, formed by overmolding the housing piece onto the contact, prevents material of the second outer housing member from passing between the housing piece and the contact during overmolding of the second outer housing member onto the first outer housing member and the electrical contact module.
In accordance with another method of the present invention, a method of manufacturing an electrical connector is provided comprising steps of overmolding a housing piece onto at least one electrical contact to form an electrical contact module, the at least one electrical contact having a tail extending out of the housing piece in a general straight direction; connecting the electrical contact module with first housing member; overmolding a second outer housing member onto the first outer housing member and onto the electrical contact module at the tail; and optionally bending the tail. When the tail is not bent, the second outer housing member is overmolded to extend in a general reward direction from the first outer housing member to form the connector as a general straight connector. When the tail is bent, the second outer housing member is overmolded to extend in a general lateral direction from the first outer housing member to form the connector as a right angle connector.